Don't Ever Say Never, Don't Ever Leave Me
by BadButt94
Summary: Full Summary. A surpise for my best friend's birthday. Happy Birthday Saedi.
1. Love at First Pass

"**Don't Ever Say Never, Don't Ever Leave"**

**Summary: **Returning from a mission to get some ice cream, Axel passes a girl he'd never met. Later angered by his inability to save her almost sends him over the edge until they come face-to-face when she joins the Organization. Is this his chance to protect her again or will it be to late.

**Chapter 1: Love at First Pass**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

It was just a normal day. When I first came to Organization XIII, I thought I would never cry. Emotions came from something none of us had… a heart. But until it was to late that realized I was wrong… so wrong.

I now hold the one girl; I ever loved, in my arms as she faded away for the second time. Her eyes would slowly shut forever. I would never be able to hold her, touch her, feel her, kiss her. My body shall be forever numb without her warmth. My tears slide down from my face and onto hers. I leaned down to kiss them away. I could feel her smiling under my touch. Her hand reached up to caress my cheek. I took her hand in mine and then leaned back down to kiss her sweet soft lips… one last time. Her hand went limp in mine and when I couldn't feel her kissing me back… that's when I knew. I pulled back so I could memorize her face before she was swallowed by the darkness again, but this time… I knew she wasn't coming back this time. The darkness started at her feet and worked its way up. Just before it got to her chest she closed her eyes as she whispered… "I love you, Axel." And just like that… she faded into the darkness… out of my reach for ever. I gripped the ground as I punched it. My knuckles started to bleed from the hard concert I was beating it. 

I dragged myself towards the castle and my bedroom. I flopped onto my bed so I could hug my pillow. I inhaled her scent…

"_Soon her scent will fade… just like her."_

I closed my eyes and let her scent engulf me as I slipped into sweet slumber.

"_Deixas…"_

**The First Day We Met**

**Axel's .**

Roxas and I just got done with our mission in Neverland. It was so cool… flying around with one of my best friends.

"_I just wish Xion was here to fly with us. Whoa speak of the Devil."_

Just as we were about to teleport to the clock tower in Twilight Town, I saw the most beautiful blood red rose. It was so unusual, so out of place so I decided to partake. I plucked it. Once in my hands I smelt the rose, heavenly. Its appearance was nothing short of perfection.

"Axel?! You coming?!"

"Right behind you!"

"_Maybe I'll give it to Xion."_

**Twilight Town: Clock Tower**

By the time we arrived Xion was waiting impatiently on the ledge.

"Where have you two been?"

"Hey sorry we're late. Mr. Daydreams-a-lot got side tracked. But I'll tell you this much… it was worth it."

"Why don't you tell me while Axel gets the ice cream."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because your stories suck! Now go on, but hurry back. I wanna tell you guys about my mission."

"Fine. Whatever."

…

…

…

I was half way to the ice cream place before I realized…

"_I forgot to give Xion the rose. Oh well, I'll give it to her when I return." _

I lifted the rose to my nose one more time so I could try and burn the smell in my brain forever before it will slip my fingers and wilt away forever. I inhaled deeply, the scent traveled into my nostrils and into my memory bank.

"_I'll never find another like you, my dear rose."_

I looked up from the rose to see that my mind lies to me more than it needs to. The sight before me was like no other. It made my non-existing heart beat. When we passed each other, time slowed as our eyes gazed the other.

She had long black hair that flowed gracefully behind her. Pale moonlit skin, that looked soft as silk to the touch. I couldn't see her lips, because of the ice cream she was biting into, but just the site made my mouth water. A slight blushed that graced her cheeks added and exquisite touch to her already unrivaled perfection. She wore a midnight blue jersey with one strap on her shoulder while white laces hung from her shirt, and the number fifteen was tattooed in white on the front. A sliver necklace that had what had to be her name next to the number fifteen on it. She wore her loose skinny jeans at her waist with a skull chain on the right side. Finally to top it off was her white open-toed heels with sparkling nail polish on both her finger and toenails. But what attracted my attention the most was her emerald green eyes. They were just like the green emerald I found when I was a Somebody. Once we were out of the other's vision time return to its normal speed. I found myself looking at the rose more and more, but the more I did the more I saw her face. I turned around and she disappeared.

…

…

…

I returned with the ice cream.

"Axel! What took you so long?!" Xion whined.

"Yeah, you get lost?"

"Uh no. I just got… distracted. Anyway… Xion how was your mission?"

"It was really hard. First I had to-"

I couldn't focus.

"_Who was that girl? Where did she come from?"_

These questions danced around my brain.

When I got back to the castle, I flopped on my back. The questions still dancing as I stared at the ceiling with the rose on my chest. I sighed as I placed the rose on my nightstand and rolled over to drift off. My mind only replaying that one moment.


	2. Day 1: How We Started

**Day 1: How We Started**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I was sent on a mission to Twilight Town today,

"_Good this is my opportunity to find that girl and talk to her."_

…

...

…

When I got there I saw three companions racing and playing around, different variety of shops, and wide open areas far as the eye can see, but not the girl. I began searching for both her and my target. Hours passed since my search began, but in the end I winded up with nothing. Just as I was getting ready to give up I heard the most heavenliest voice. I turned to the hole in the wall leading to unfamiliar territory. I closed my eyes and gave in. The voice was my master while my body was its puppet. The voices lead me to its source.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a giant iron gate and lock blocking the only entrance to a mansion. I turned to my right and there she was. Perched onto of some higher ground under a pine tree. Her soft pink lips mouthed the words of the song. There sat what I will soon call… my true master.

"_It's her."_

It was like nothing I've ever heard before.

"Beautiful."

She gasped when she heard me. Olive green eyes met emerald green ones, flushed cheeks vs. flushed cheeks. Silence claimed us before we shouted in unison…

"You!"

"Who are you and why did you follow me?"

"What are you talking about I just heard singing and just came to see who it was. Besides I should be the one asking the questions. So, who are _YOU?!"_

She turned her head so she wouldn't show her blush to me. It was actually quite cute. She didn't say a word until she jumped down and tried to walk past me.

"It's none of your damn business." She grumbled.

I grabbed her wrist and whirled around her around to face me. The only thing keeping our bodies from touching was our arms. Both of us were lightly panting. Both had tomato red blushes. Our faces about an inch and a half away. We were at a standstill. Neither of us wanting to move until we were forced to. The giant Chameleon Heartless made its dramatic entrance. I shielded her from the blast. Before the dust cleared, it launched its first attack towards us. I picked her up bridal-style so I could duck and dodge out of the way while protecting her. I continued this technique until I was caught off guard when the Chameleon swung its tail, sending us flying. When we landed, she slipped out of my hands and went into an unconscious state.

"Good. Now I can fight. Stay here princess."

**Saedi's P.O.V.**

I could feel myself floating. I can feel my eyes opened and yet all I see is darkness.

"_Is this it? Will this darkness be my soul's tomb? We'll at least it's quite."_

"Hey. Hey. Hey kid you ok?"

"_Who's calling me?"_

"Princess, can you hear me?"

"_Yes. But, I can't see you."_

"Try opening your eyes."

My eyes slowly fluttered opened and my vision is starting to focus. I came face-to-face with the handsome red-haired man, again. I felt warmth in my cheeks as I stared into those sexy green eyes. I hurried with my movements. I pushed him away from me and tried to get up and run, but I soon began to fall back. I fell into his arms. My head throbbed. I was confused.

"Whoa there Princess. Try not to walk so soon. Got anywhere to go? If you want I can take you there."

"**NO! **I mean no thank you. I can-"

I fell into his arms again. He only just chuckled.

"Here, you can ride my back."

He put me on his back and we began to walk.

"So you got a name?"

"…"

"Come on. I saved your life. The least you could do is give me a name."

"… … Saedi…"

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Saedi."

"Ok Saedi, so where are you going?"

"To Sunset Hill."

"Ok tell me how to get there and hold on tight."

I told him how to get there as he ran. I was actually fun. When we arrived the sun was just right. He sat me down so I could attempt to walk again. Once I could walk again I strolled over to the edge of the hill and sat down. I began to tell him a little about myself. I figured I owed him that much.

"I just moved here with my mother last year. I hated it here. I had no friends and no other family members. It was just me and my mother. Truth be told I wouldn't want it any other way."

I pulled on my necklace as I fought back tears.

"I noticed you like the number fifteen. What that story?"

"My Mother gave me this necklace last year, on my fifteenth birthday before she died. Now I wear it every day in honor of her memory. So fifteen just kind of became my favorite number. Now I live on my own in this god forsaken town. So now you know my story what's yours?"

"I wish I could tell ya, but I would get in a lot of trouble. Sorry."

"Ok that's understandable. Can I at least know your name?"

"Axel."

"Ok Axel, well I have to get going. It's starting to get dark."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow."

"If I feel like it, that is. But you never know."

"Don't ever say never, my dear Princess."

"Don't call me that."


	3. Day 7: It’s All My Fault

**Chapter 3: Day 7: It's All My Fault**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I've known Saedi for a week now. Every day after my missions I would go to Sunset Hill to see her. She still blushes pretty hard, but I do to so I chose to ignore it. I noticed that I have a lot more in common with her then my own two best friends. It was almost as if we already knew the other. My heart beats become more constant and they seem to be racing in a marathon when I'm with her. Even though we've known each other for a short amount of time, I could feel that she was more than a friend. You can call it intuition, instinct or whatever you want to, but I call it "Love at first pass." For me anyway.

…

…

…

Later on that day Saedi and I were walking from the Train Station to Sunset Hill, talking about anything from Tokyo Hotel to our favorite colors until I saw a giant Heartless, with two orange colored swords, getting ready to land onto of us. Just before it landed I pushed Saedi out of the way and jumped away. I summoned my weapons and begun fighting it.

**Saedi's P.O.V**

At first I was angry when Axel pushed me, but when I looked up almost all of my emotions melted except for love. His movements were graceful and his face was fierce, but gentle at the same time, the face that turned my pale skin red. The way he twirled and controlled his spiked weapons, as if it was second nature to him.

It looked as though Axel had the advantage until he was hit with one of the Heartless' elemental attacks, sending him straight to the ground.

"**AXEL!"**

I got up to run over to his side when the Heartless jumped in my way.

"**SAEDI! RUN SAEDI!"**

I was so racked with shock that I couldn't move. I forced my body to run. I didn't know where I was running, all I knew was I had to get away. I heard the clanking behind me.

"_He's right on my tail!"_

My heart's pounding in my ears.

"**SAEDI!"**

My salty, warm tears rolled down my face.

"_Someone-"_

Even…

"_Anyone…"_

If my voice is hoarse…

"_Please…"_

I have to scream.

"**AXEL!"**

***~* BLACK *~***

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I started to run. The Heartless was chasing Saedi. I had to save her. I was so close…

"_Almost…"_

Just as I raised my weapons to strike, she screamed…

"**AXEL!"**

My weapons disappeared as I dropped to my knees at the site before me. On the ground was a puddle of blood. Above, at the tip of its sword, blood dripped. I followed a particular drop to about a quarter of the way down the sword and there was Saedi's limp body. I jumped to catch her as the Heartless flung her off its blade.

"Saedi? Come on Saedi you gotta stay with me."

"Hu-rr-y A-x-e-l I do-n't have mu-ch t-im-e."

I nod as I gently place her on the ground and summoned my weapons again. I charged at it with one final attack… ending it quickly.

My weapons disappeared again as I ran to Saedi's side. I pulled her close to my chest, never wanting to let her go. I close my eyes as flowed down my cheeks.

"_I don't wanna see her… not like this."_

I sniff a little but stopped and opened my eyes when a soft hand caressed my cheek. I looked down at Saedi who was smiling at me.

"Don't cry. Though I my fade… we'll be together again soon so don't cry."

"But you don't know that."

"Yes I do. I don't know how. I just know. So just trust me, ok?"

"Ok."

I raised my hand to my mouth so I could use my teeth to remove my glove. I used my thumb to erase the blood that leaked from her mouth and then I laced our fingers together. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know Axel…" Her eyes began to slowly close as she spoke. "Even though it was short… I enjoyed our time together. *giggles* I even began to l-"

Right before she finished, a black hole appeared under her. I was afraid. I didn't know want to let her go."

"**SAEDI?! SAEDI!"**

Her eyes were fully closed and she didn't respond. The darkness engulfed her and dragged her in. I reached into the hole to try and bring her back, but when my hand retracted… I had nothing to prove she ever existed.

More and more tears fell from my eyes. I whipped them away, put my glove back on; and RTC without raising my head. I dropped on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears were still falling.

"_I never felt so empty. I'm so useless. How could I be so strong and yet so weak? Why is it I couldn't protect the one girl that I l- *sighs* I'm so worthless…"_

I roll over, so I'm not facing the constant reminder of what a master less puppet I am.

"_I'm sorry Saedi." _I whisper as I close my eyes.


	4. Rebirth

**Chapter 4: Rebirth**

**Saedi's P.O.V.**

The sense of floating was back. I knew my eyes were open and yet I could see nothing. I felt no pain anymore. All there was; was darkness.

"_Is this death? Floating around in a dark abyss forever? How long before I am judged? God, is it you who's toying with me?"_

I couldn't move… just float. Then I started to fall. I was upside down. Then a bunch of random screens appeared and played every memory ever locked inside my brain. Even the ones I don't remember. It was like watching a movie of my life surrounding me. Then there was one last screen. Right below me. There was giant screen were it showed a picture of me and Axel before I was swallowed in this hell of an abyss. When I made contact… it shattered. That's when my senses started to fail.

First my sense of touch.

"_Axel's touch is the only thing I desire to feel."_

My sense of taste.

"_I will never feel his lips… What's the point?"_

My sense of smell.

"_His sense isn't here anymore. Why bother?"_

I close my eyes. My sight has left me.

"_Axel's the only thing I wish to see. He's the last thing I saw. I wanna keep it that way."_

Finally, this abyss has left me deaf.

"_I'll miss your voice… my sweet Axel."_

There is nothing left. I just wish my emotions would disappear too.

Suddenly my sense of touch returned. I only knew because I felt myself being carried by someone's arms. I wanted to look or at least ask who it was, but they still haven't returned to me.

They walked for a while until they put me down on what I assumed was the floor of wherever we were. Then I felt like all my energy was being returned. I heard a voice, indicating that my hearing has returned. Sadly it was a girl's voice instead of Axel's voice.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Open your eyes."

I slowly open my eyes, but closed them again and winched in pain at the brightness of the room. I reopened my eyes only to be met by an empty white room. I stood up for really no reason.

"Good you can stand. Turn and face me."

I turned around to see an unfamiliar blond girl, about my height, wearing a white dress and sky blue opened toed sandals.

"My name is Namine."

"Hi. I'm-"

"I already know. You're Saedi. I also know all about your past."

"Okay, then. So was it you who brought me back?"

"Yes. I was sent here to give you a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes, but it won't be easy."

She snapped her fingers and two blank screens appeared at her sides.

"One of these will lead you to where your heart truly belongs…"

"One of these will take me to Axel?"

"Yes, but the other one will take you back to the abyss I just saved you from… with no chance of returning. You only get one chance."

She waved her hands the screens moved closer.

"Choose wisely."

I stared at both screens. They remained unchanged.

"_I can't just rush this because I'll lose in the end. I'll just have to let my heart do the choosing."_

I closed my eyes and just lead my heart guide me. My hand outstretched as I began to walk. I walked until I felt my finger tips touch one of the screens. I opened one eye to see if I was right, but quickly shut them when a blinding light swallowed me.

When I opened them, I was in blue and green digital room, **(THE COMPUTER ROOM IN THE MANSION IN TWILIGHT TOWN.) **with one giant computer and a chamber in the shape of rose peddles.

"You have arrived."

"I thought you said-"

"Be patient. Soon you and your beloved will be reunited, but first… there is a catch."

"Isn't there always."

"The catch is that you'll have to sleep in this Chamber for a week. During that week I will be reconstructing you. I will give you abilities and power you didn't have before. I will also change two physical features."

"Is that all?"

"There is one more catch. When you are reborn, you will be reborn as a Nobody in Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII? Nobody? I don't fully understand."

"Don't worry I will included that information into your memory bank. So I will ask you… Saedi… Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She taps a key to unlock the chamber. I slowly step inside, she snaps her fingers to have my clothes magically removed, closes the chamber. Strange liquid starts to fill the chamber and my body starts to float. I can breath, but not for long. My knees are pulled into my chest as my arms wrap around my legs and come to rest at my toes and close my eyes. Just before the Chamber is closed completely I could hear Namine whisper…

"Good luck… Number XV, Deixas."

"_Just hang on for a week Axel… I'm on my way."_

**In Axel's Room**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I toss and turn. I can't sleep. Saedi's face is haunting me. She wasn't mad… she had love in her eyes. I immediately jolt up when the rose on my nightstand starts to glow. I slowly pick it up to stare at it. The rose slowly opens and I see what appears to be a hologram of what appears to be a naked curled up Saedi.

"Saedi-"

"_Just hang on for a week Axel... I'm on my way."_

The hologram disappears and the rose peddles begin to close once again. I place the rose back on the nightstand and slowly goes back to sleep.

"_Well I believe it's a dream, but then again it couldn't be. *sigh* I guess I'll have to wait a week and see… _**(puts hand on chest) **_That is if my heart can last that long."_


	5. See… I Told You To Trust Me

**Chapter 5: See… I Told You To Trust Me**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I sat in my chair at one of the random meetings that Xemnas called. My hands are practically ripping the arm rests right off the chair. My teeth are grinding against themselves while my eyes glare at everyone in sight. My mind constantly replays the horrid memory of me and Saedi and also all the anger and anxiousness I've been feeling this past week.

"_Was that even real? Or a fucked up dream? If it was, I would love to meet the sick bastard whose idea of a joke this is. I'll just add them to the top of my list."_

After that night I've become colder, distant, and more ruthless. Sparing on one. Eliminating all who get in my way. Leaving no one within my range alive. I decided to stay away from Roxas and Xion…

"_They're the last ones I want to hurt. After all they are all I have left."_

After this meeting I will annihilate everyone, except my friends in this stupid Organization, in a fit of rage.

"_I never liked them any."_

"Axel… is something troubling you?"

I turned to look at Saïx.

"_He's so god damn smug. What happened to you…?"_

"No old friend. I'm just fine."

I lean back in my seat, trying to appear come.

"_I can't let them sense what I'm up to or else this was going to be a lot harder than needed."_

…

…

…

I watched as Namine walked in the middle of the room, facing Xemnas.

"Ah Namine… it's good to see you again."

"Lord Xemnas, thank you."

He nods.

"Do you have her?"

Axel jumps up when Xemnas mentions the word "her".

"Yes, Lord Xemnas. As my final act under your control I am happy to present you with…"

Namine snaps her fingers; a big black hole appeared in the middle of the floor, and then out of nowhere a giant rose-looking chamber appeared.

"The new member of Organization XIII…"

The chamber begins to open to revile a slim figure wearing our girl's uniform, with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. Her right hand comes up to remove her hood. My eyes widen and my heart begins to pound for the first time in a long week.

"_It's "her""_

"Number XV… Deixas."

Even though my heart was pounding, it seemed to skip a few beats. It was her. I could tell from anywhere. Her hair was no longer long and black, but instead short and red with two shoulder length bangs. She still had her moon lit pale skin and piercing emerald green eyes. Another thing I noticed was her necklace… it was missing. I looked closer to her almost exposed chest to see her number tattooed on her collarbone.

"Good work, Namine. Is there any special abilities she possesses?"

"She's pretty much similar to Axel when it comes to power. In my opinion, I think they make the perfect team to increase the Organization's power, My Lord."

"Very good. Good luck on whatever you may pursue after this meeting."

"Thank you, Lord Xemnas."

Namine turned to walk away but not before whispering something to Saedi.

"Everyone is dismissed except for Axel and Deixas."

I watched as everyone slowly disappeared; only leaving Saedi, Xemnas, and me in that big empty room.

"Well Axel looks like today is your lucky day. As of this day forward until I say so, you will be in charge of our new operative. Deixas, be sure to listen to your mentor."

Xemnas disappears as well.

"_We're alone…"_

I jump down from my chair and run towards her. She seems unmoved by my actions.

"_Man I forgot how short she was."_

Her head only came to my shoulders. We stood only a few inches apart in silence as our green eyes looked into each other's. Her jacket's zipper seemed to be lower than the other two girls in the Organization.

"_Then again she does have bigger breast then the others."_

Her face seems to lack any sign of emotion.

"Sae-"

I stopped when I felt two slender arms wrap around my waist in a heart-filled hug.

"I've missed you." She whispers.

I couldn't help but to smile as a tear rolled down my cheek as I hugged her back and resting my chin on her head.

"I did to, Saedi. I did too."

"_I don't think you'll ever know how happy I am to have you in my arms again."_


	6. I’ve Missed Your Warm Embrace

**Chapter 6: I've Missed Your Warm Embrace**

**Saedi's P.O.V.**

After we hugged, he took me to an empty room.

"This is the training room. This is where I will test your fire power and help you find your weapon."

"Can't I just use yours?"

"Ha-ha no. Each one of us has our own personal weapon. The only question is…"

He moves his face close to mine as he uses this teasing and seductive voice that makes me shiver.

First he taught me how to summon my fire power and then set up some dummies for me to practice on. He laughed as I cheered at how much fire power I really possessed.

"_Laughing and smiling like this… I've missed this so much. Even though I was encased in that rose chamber, the memories that came swarming back were nice, but nothing could ever compare to the moments I spend with you. I wonder if you will ever know how hard that one week without you was for me, even in my unconscious state?" _

**Axel's P.O.V.**

Watching Saedi, a.k.a. Deixas, get so worked up is funny. I love the things she does to make me laugh. The more time we spend together, the stronger our bond becomes. When I look into her eyes or her smile, her face for that matter… I can't help but to get lost. The good kind of lost. Just staring at her-

"Hello! Earth to Axel! I'm ready to move on to finding my weapon! Hey Axel are you listening?!"

"Huh- oh yeah ok, now it's time to summon your weapon. Now sit down, Indian-style and connect your hands like this…"

She follows my every move.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate… Picture yourself fighting and there you will see your weapon. Now focus."

I can see the strain in her face as she tries to focus. Suddenly this red energy starts to swirl around her body.

"_This is similar to how I got mine. Ha-ha looks like she found it."_

The red energy formed a gigantic ball around her as she was lifted into the air. With one final yell, the energy formed a barrier in the shape of her body and then disappeared. She slowly came down with her weapon(s) in hand. In both her hands were what appeared to be my Chakrams, except they were connected by a long chain and connected, along the lines of the chain were a dozen mini knives, like Larxene's Foudre except they have flames swirling around the blades. I was so beautiful, the way she just stood there with her weapons and attitude like she owned the place. Just this site alone took my breath away and caused a slight erection. She snaps out of her gaze once she hears me clapping.

"Very good Saedi. Excellent work."

"Ha-ha jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That my weapon is like the ultimate version of yours."

"Yeah right squirt. I'm still better then you in battle."

"Hump. We'll see."

"Ha-ha, come on."

"Where are we going?"

She dismisses her weapon and runs to catch up with me. I turn and smile at her.

"To our spot."

…

…

…

**Saedi's P.O.V.**

Axel led me to our spot, Sunset Hill, but left without me even sensing it. Soon he returned with two salty-sweet ice creams and sat beside me. We laughed, smiled, played.

"_It's as if nothing changed."_

We just sat together in silence as we watched the sunset approach.

"Do want to know what happened after I sank into the dark abyss?"

"Sure. I was gonna ask about it earlier, but I didn't wanna push you."

"I was so bored. All I could do was float. My body refused to move. I was thinking… Was this what it's like before you are judged and then I began to fall upside down. While I began to fall, these different screens surrounded me and played every memory locked within my brain, as if I was watching a movie. Then this big screen with my last memory, a picture of me and you, appeared below my head and then I past throw it. When I did… it shattered. As I continued to fall, my senses started to disappear until there was nothing but my emotions left. I wanted to cry. I wished my emotions would fade too. When I was on a breaking point I felt two arms carrying me bridal-style to an unknown place. When I woke, I was in a white room… with Namine."

"She brought you your senses back."

"Yeah. She told me I had a choice, than she offered me two blank screens to choose from. I could either go to where my heart reside or I could go to that dark Hell of an abyss."

"Where… your… heart… resided…?"

"I knew I couldn't rush because if I did, then I would lose out in the end. So I let my heart make the decision. I choose right and then Namine placed me in the Chamber where I slept and then became Deixas. And so here I am."

"Hn. That's quite a story. But-"

"You know, Axel. That whole week I was asleep. I was so lonely and anxious. Lonely because you weren't here, beside me. Anxious because I couldn't wait to be here… at your side. Don't know how much I- huh?"

I felt Axel wrap his arms around my waist. His knees were on both sides of mine while he pulled my back into his chest as he whispered in my ear with a smirk on his face.

"You talk too much... Can I tell you something?"

I nod.

"That night… when I assume you went into that Chamber, a rose I've kept in memory of that first day we saw each other became to glow and then it opened to revile you. I heard your voice, telling me to wait, and then it closed again. I was confused. I didn't know if I could believe it or not. And now here you are… right here where you belong in my arms. Watching the sunset with me holding you. Just… Like… This…"

He moved his head to the crook of my neck, where he rested his head. I brought my left hand to stroke his hair with my fingers as I relaxed into him and made his shoulder a pillow.

"Welcome home Saedi."

"It's Deixas and thank you, Axel."

**Axel's P.O.V.**

"I don't care what your name is now… You'll always be Saedi to me."

"_Because Saedi is the name of the woman I fell in love with. Your name shall remain secret to me. Even if you forget."_


	7. Frustration Caused By Secretiveness

**Chapter 7: Frustration Caused By Secretiveness **

**Saedi's P.O.V.**

_**Flashback: Returning from Sunset Hill**_

After we sat, for the first time, in each other's arms, we headed back to Axel's room. To my surprise… it was clean.

"So this is your room?"

"Well it's not just mine anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"This is your room too. We didn't realize there would be this many Nobodies coming to our Organization so you and I have to share. If that's ok?"

"No it's fine, but how about we go to my house and bring back some of my stuff?"

I start to pull on my uniform.

"Is this all we can where?"

"No sometimes we get to wear regular clothes, but that's only when we have our vacation time and after our missions."

He showed me around and then helped me set up my bed close to his, but we're still separated by his nightstand.

"_I feel as though we're that happy white nerdy couple from the, The All American Rejects' music video for "Gives You Hell"."_

I fell asleep facing the opposite side of Axel's face. **(meaning he faced his window while I faced the door.) **I wanted to hide the blush creeping across my face from him.

"_I hope he didn't see that, because I'll never hear the end of it."_

_**End of Flashback:**_

The days after were nice. To be honest as the days went on… they became sweeter. But when we started to go out… he started to become my worst enemy. Today wasn't exactly what I'd call normal. Actually what I'm trying to say is… My boyfriend has become a total weirdo. It's been a month since Axel and I have been going out and somehow everyone knows it. I blame Roxas and Xion for that, but strangely I don't mind. I talk to everyone who is left in the Organization. Some I've become more attached then the others, but I still learn from everyone all the same. But lately it seems as though I see them more then I do Axel. When I asked him about it, he just laughed and told me not to worry.

"_He makes me so angry. Sometimes… I don't wanna see his face, other times… he's all I think about _. _This isn't going as I'd plan. It feels as though he's running or hiding from me. Oh Axel why won't you tell me what's wrong?"_

…

…

…

This secretiveness has to stop. He's running me ragged. Especially today. He scared the Hell out of me when I woke up and he was grinning like The Cheshire Cat in my face.

"What the FUCK! Axel why-"

"Come on you gotta get up. We have a mission and then after that I have a surprise. Come on."

He practically yanks my arm out of my socket when he tugged on it. We ended up going to Twilight Town. The Mission: Search and Destroy the Six hidden Heartless. The first one was by the Old Manson. It was a similar version of the Chameleon that attacked me the first time.

"_It's not exact… but it'll do. This is where I will prove myself worthy."_

Axel's at my side. Both of us stare into the eyes of the Heartless. I charge first, both weapons in hand, ready to slay the immoral beast ahead of me.

…

…

…

The battle didn't take to long, but it would have gone much smoother and quicker if Axel would've put more of an effort into the fight. This pattern of laziness continued for the rest of the five battles we were involved in.

"_This is starting to piss me off."_

By time we were finished the sun was already setting.

"_We missed our sunset."_

I clutched my fist in frustration and anger. I'm ready to release my furry on him. It's because of him I'm stressed out. I turned to face him with an accusing finger, causing him to jump back but still kept that stupid grin on his face.

"**YOU! WHIP THAT FUCKING GRIN OFF YOUR FACE! DO REALIZE HOW MUCH STRESS YOU WERE PUTTING ON MY BODY? I'VE TRYIED AND TRYIED TO WRAP MY BRAIN AROUND THE ANSWER TO WHY YOU WERE DOING THIS! BUT I HAD NO ANSWER! TELL ME AXEL WHY?!"**

He did nothing but stand there and smile. I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes. He just raised his hand to summon the black portal. He turned to the portal, but cooked his head to the side, facing me, with an even bigger smile on his face.

"If you want your answer… **CHASE ME!"**

And just like that he ran into the portal disappearing from my sights.

"_I'm not letting you get away with this…"_

"***growls* AXEL!"**

I chased him into the portal. Running and running into the darkness until a light came into view. I ran faster, almost stumbling when I came out. I looked around only to discover that where he led me was a wide open grassy field in Neverland. I continue to look around; the sky is dark with a full moon and billions of stars hanging in the sky. The scene almost calmed me… that is until I realized my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend was still missing. My fists are still clinched, tighter than before, as I looked around for him.

"**AXEL! COME OUT NOW!"**

"As you wish."

His voice echoed before a black portal appeared right in front of me, allowing Axel to submerge with that same stupid grin that makes me furriest and drool at the same time.

"Hey sweetie."

"**DON'T "HEY SWEETIE" ME! I'VE FOUND YOU! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING WITH US!"**

Tears were starting to spill from my eyes as he pulled me into a heart-felt hug, but I was to blinded by my furry and sorrow to care how much of his "heart" was in that hug. I tried to release myself from him but he was to strong.

"_It seems as though he's not even trying."_

After about five minutes of struggling, I just gave up and cried into his arms. I didn't hug him back… I just cried and hit his chest without any force repeatedly… And the whole time he just held me while rubbing circles into my back. When I was all cried out, I slowly pulled back and just stared into his eyes. He removed his glove and used his thumb to whip away the rest of my tears.

"You done? You let it all out? Do you feel better?"

I nodded.

"Good." He puts his glove back on and just continued to hold me while he rested his head on mine. "Before I show you why I've been so secretive, I wanna say I'm sorry for causing more stress then I intended to. Please forgive me."

I hesitant for a few seconds, but I started to smirk and just nodded my head while I snuggled closer into his chest. He turns me around to wrap his arms round my waist while placing his head in the crook of my neck.

"You ready to see what I planned for you?"

"Go ahead."

"**Ok guys you can come out now!"**

At first I was confused about his strange request.

"_Who was he talking to?"_

When I turned to ask him he just turned my head back.

"Just watch."

**YOU WOULD NOT BELIVE YOUR EYES**

**IF TEN MILLION FIREFLIES LIT OF THE WALL AS I FELL ASLEEP**

**CUZ THEY FILL THE OPEN AIR**

**AND LEAVE TEARDROPS EVERYWHERE**

**YOU'D THINK ME RUDE**

**BUT I WOULD JUST STAND THERE AND STARE**

When I looked up there were billions of these little lights floating down towards us. I he released me as I start to walk towards them. They surrounded us. I laughed as they tickled me and when Axel tried to swat them away. I cupped my hands so Tinker Bell could land in my hands. I watched as they flew around a trail of pixie dust was left in each wake.

"_Ha-ha they remind me of teardrops."_

Axel stood next to me, slipping his hand in mine. All we could do is just stare in awe.

"_It's cute how he's even fascinated by his own surprised."_

_***CHOURS***_

_**I'D LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIVE **_

_**THAT PLANET EARTH TURNS SLOWLY**_

_**IT'S HARD TO SAY I'D RATHER STAY AWAKE WHILE I'M ASLEEP**_

_**CUZ EVERYTHING IS NEVER AS IT SEEMS**_

_***CHOURS***_

**CUZ I GET A THOUSAND HUGS**

**FROM TEN THOUSAND LIGHTLING BUGS **

**AS THEY TRY TO TEACH ME HOW TO DANCE**

**A FOX TROT ABOVE MY HEAD**

**A SOCKHOP BENETHE MY BED**

**THE DISCO BALL IS JUST HANGING BY A THREAD**

Unable to leave me alone, they start to spin me around. When I looked for Axel, he was floating above me with his hand reaching out. I gently placed my fingers in his hand as he helped me get use to the whole floating thing. When he was sure he I was used to it, he began to lead me in a waltz… in the sky.

"_I'm not use to this. At all."_

While we were dancing, they seem to wanna dance to. Some above, making themselves look like a big halo. Others below. Then they formed a sort of dragon for me and Axel to ride on. I held my arms as we flew through the air, Axel held my waist. When we flew by the ocean I dipped my fingers in the water, feeling it rush through my fingers.

"_This is unbelievably impossible. It feels as though is a dream and I'm about to wake up in my bed any minute now."_

_***CHOURS***_

_**WHEN I FALL ASLEEP**_

**LEAVE MY DOOR OPEN JUST A CRACK**

"_**PLEASE TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE"**_

**CUZ I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN ASOMEICA**

"_**PLEASE TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE"**_

**WHY DO I TIRE OF COUNTING SHEEP?**

"_**PLEASE TAKEME AWAY FROM HERE"**_

**WHEN I'M FAR TO TIRED TO FALL ASLEEP**

We jumped off the fairy dragon into the field. They turned back into a glob of light and started to fly off into the distance. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Axel held his hand out towards me.

"Wanna follow them?"

I grabbed his hand as we started running after them. Laughing and smiling the whole way. We released our hands so we could race them. After running for a few minutes, we fall backwards onto the grass, head and hair touching the other. Arms and legs sprawled out on the grass as we watched them dance and form hearts in the night sky above us.

**TO TEN MILLION FIREFLIES,**

**I'M WEIRD CUZ I HATE GOOD-BYES**

**I GOT MISTY EYES AS THEY SAID "FARWELL"**

**BUT I'LL KNOW WHERE SEVERAL ARE**

**IF MY DREAMS GET REAL BIZZARE**

**CUZ I SAVED A FEW AND I KEEP THEM IN A JAR**

_***CHOURS 2X***_

_**I'D LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIEVE**_

_**THAT PLANET EARTH TURNS SLOWLY**_

_**IT'S HARD TO SAY I'D RATHER STAY AWAKE WHILE I'M ASLEEP**_

_**BECAUSE MY DREAMS ARE BURSTING AT THE SEEMS**_

I reached my hand out to touch them, but they were just beyond my reach. So I just sat up and put the jar full of a few fairies in my lap to stare at them. Axel sat up too and we leaned back-to-back, smiling in silence. After a few minutes I began to look up and they started to disappear one-by-one.

"Where are they going?"

"Home."

"Well I guess it's time to let you little guys go huh?"

I opened the jar to release the ones I held in the jar. I felt tears sting my eyes for what appeared to be the fifth time today as they slowly floated away.

"_If they leave… that means this day is over. I don't want this day to be over… not yet."_

"Hey cheer up. Just because they're going home doesn't mean that we have to. If you want to… we can stay here for another minute."

I smiled as I nodded. "I'd love that."

"Oh by the way…"

He turns around to face me with a blood red rose in his hand and an even redder blush on his face.

"It's beautiful."

"They picked it. They said give it to you."

I took the rose and held it close to my heart. We turned to wave good-bye to them as they waved back. Axel lied down on the cool ground with one arm under his head. I crawled towards hen so I could lay onto of him, using his chest as a pillow while holding the rose in clear view. His hand rested on my lower back, messaging it. We stayed like this until I started to get sleepy.

"Come on its time to go home."

"Can you carry me?" I said yawing.

"Sure."

I moved so he could sit up with me in his lap. He put one arm under my knees and the other caress my back. The arm holding the rose was resting on my body while the other swayed with the movement of his body.

"I'm sorry Axel."

"What are you sorry for? I should be the one on my knees begging for your forgiveness."

"No. I should say I'm sorry too. I made a big deal out of nothing and almost ruined something wonderful."

"I guess we're both at fault here."

"Axel, let's make a promise to not keep secrets, unless they're surprises from the other."

"Promise, but only if you promise to don't ever leave me again."

"Deal."

My eyelids were getting to heavy for me to keep open. Once my eyes were closed I snuggled closer into his chest.

"_I wanna keep that promise but I don't know if I'll be able to."_


	8. Temptation

**Chapter 8: Temptation**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

Here, on Sunset Hill, Saedi and I are sitting in each other's arms. I lean my nose in the crook of her neck, my arms wrapped around her slender, curvy waist, while one hand is on both mine, another in my hair, and her thrown back as she released light, almost inaudible moans. This, somehow, became routine between the two of us. Our kisses are more passionate. Our touches more intense. Her scent, lone, is strong enough to drive me over the edge. How our bodies fit perfectly together is unbearable.

"_It's been a long week."_

I've noticed that this entire week I couldn't keep my hands to myself. Everything she does turns me on. The sad thing is that she isn't really doing anything. While we walk my eyes travel all over her body. Sometimes I can't help but to stare at her hips as they sway when she moves. There were a couple of times I almost got killed while we were in battle because she was the only thing on my mind.

"_See fellas… this is why you don't bring YOUR woman on the battle field with you."_

At night, when we're in bed together, I would let my fingers and hands roam over her body until she would stir. Every time she would wake up because she could feel me, I would pretend I was still sleeping so she wouldn't kill me. Sure there were times, like right now where I want to jump her, but the only thing stopping me is of course… Saedi. I wish I knew how she felt about this sort of thing.

"_To be honest… I don't know if I can hold back anymore."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

The pair continued touching the other hungrily. Not once did they look at the sunset. Saedi used her hand to pull Axel, by his hair, to her face. She connected their lips together with such force, that Axel almost fell. Her hands move from his hair to his jacket. Her shielded knuckles turned white from how tight she was holding him. One hand caressed her back while another supported both their weight. Axel gently lowered her to the ground and propped himself on his elbows. Axel broke the kiss to move to her jaw line, her neck, and finally to her collarbone. Saedi's hands moved from his jacket back to his hair while her sweet lips parted to let out another moan.

"_His lips feel so good against my skin. He gives me goose bumps. I hate him because of the way he makes me feel, but it's greatly out weighted by my love for him. I wish he would just take me already. I wonder if it's because he doesn't want to hurt me?"_

Axel's hands came to rest on her hips as he left hickey after hickey on her moon pale skin.

"_Her moans. Her skin. Her scent. Her taste is too much… I've got to have her."_

Axel tore his mouth away from her sensitive skin to look into her lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"I can't take it anymore. Everything about you drives me crazy. Please Saedi… Let me have you."

Slowly her hands reached up to grab both sides of his head, making him face her. She kissed his lips one last time before whispering to him…

"Then don't hold back… Take me, Axel."

With the permission he was granted, Axel scooped Saedi into his arms and teleported them back to their room.

…

…

…

When they got there Saedi took of her boots and socks while Axel did the same. She crawled on the bed with Axel between her legs. He hungrily kissed her lips while both sets of hands worked on pulling down the zipper of the other's cloak. Both removed the other's jacket before tossing them across the room. Before Axel attacked her neck again, Saedi made him face her. Her breath hit against his cool skin warming him inside and out. His breath did the same as both lovers panted.

"Axel wait."

"What is it?"

"What if some hears?"

"Don't worry… I fixed it so they would be out late and even if they were here, they couldn't possible hear because I made our room soundproof." He said while kissing her full pink lips.

He moved from her mouth, back to her jaw line, neck and finally back to her collarbone. Saedi left light touches along his neck and ear until they tangled in his fire red hair. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt a finger near her womanhood. Her body started to shiver with every massage and movement he made. Her moans grew louder as she came closer and closer to her sudden climax. Suddenly she felt a finger move lower to the source of her warmth. She threw her head back while almost ripping his hair out with her bare hands. Noticing this, Axel continued to thrust his finger in and out while whispering sweet-nothings in her ear to calm her.

"You need to relax or else its gonna hurt much worst then it really does. I promise to be gentle, but you have to calm down. Breathe just like me. In. Out. In. Out."

Saedi slowed her breathing to the same pace as Axel's. This was her first time and she didn't want to ruin anything because she was scared.

"Good. Now I'm going to add another finger to stretch you. Remain calm, ok?"

She slowly nodded her head as she creped one eye open. Axel added another finger gently and started to thrust them into her burning womanhood. With each moan from Saedi and thrust Axel started to grunt.

"Damn. You're much tighter than I thought."

Once he felt she was used to the two fingers, he added another one and another one until he got to the fourth finger. She screamed at the pleasurable pain her lover was causing her until she came on his fingers and hand. He helped her slide down so she could lie on her back. He couldn't help but to smile at her flushed and panting form before him. He bent down to kiss her lips again.

"I'm going to enter in you again. We can stop her if you want to. I don't want to-"

Saedi grabbed his cheeks so he was looking at her.

"Axel. I want this. There's no turning back now. Please."

With a sight nod, he bent down to kiss her while he rubbed her vagina again to make sure there was enough lube so he could ease in her without too much damage. She moaned into the kiss, but suddenly she broke away and dug her nails into his shoulders. She was relaxed, but she couldn't deny that it still hurt like a bitch. Blood started to leak from her bottom lip from the pressure she pressed into it. Axel moaned when he tasted the iron tasting liquid and her warm salty-sweet tears.

"Just like the ice cream."

Axel couldn't help but grunt when his whole length was shielded inside of her. He wanted to release when her muscle tightened around his member.

"Pl-lea-ase, Sa-edi… Tell me I can move?"

She nodded her ok. He smiled a sweet smile as he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. Thrusting in and out of her was a sensation unlike any he ever felt before. This was even better then the adrenaline he felt while fighting. Her moans increased as she was slowly reaching her climax again. One hand tugging at his hair, another wrinkling the sheets. He gripped her hips to help with the timing of his thrusting. They both were almost at their end. Saedi wrapped her legs around his waist as her sharp nails raked down his back, drawing blood. She was screaming. His grunts grew louder.

"_I don't know how much longer I can hold on."_

Their thoughts were the racing the same comment. Nothing else mattered. At this moment it was just them. What happened in the past or the future didn't matter. This moment, right here was all that mattered. With one final thrust and screamed they both released. Her juices collide with his sperm inside of her. He collapsed in exhaustion. Only pants and heavy long drawn out breaths were only heard in their afterglow. Axel pulled out to roll over and snuggle her in his arms.

"I love you Saedi."

"I love you too Axel."

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I thought my heart would skip a beat when she said those words back. I wasn't expecting to hear them so suddenly. When I looked into her eyes, I saw not lust or confusion… Just love and truth. I kissed her forehead before pulling the covers over us. She snuggled close to my chest as I massaged her back. Her light snoring filled the air along with the smell of sex.

"_You don't need to be tangled up in this crazy Organization. Their full of liars and thieves. I'm going to take you away where we can start a life together. The right way."_

I turned over and pulled her closer into my chest, protectively, as we both fell asleep.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Somewhere deep within the castle someone peered into the glass ball observing our main couple.

"So Axel… you really think that low of us? Well just try and see what happens if you leave and take your little girlfriend with you."


	9. Our Great Escape

**Chapter 9: Our Great Escape**

**Saedi's P.O.V.**

**On The Pages of Saedi's Diary**

"_It's been a month since that faithful night we showed our love for each other through words and actions. It was such a wonderful experience, that we sometimes do it more than once at least once a week. But our relationship hasn't changed because we stated making love. He still takes me on some of the most wonderful dates I've ever been on. In the past three weeks he took me to Beast's Castle. With the help of the servants, we were able to dance in the Ball Room. He looked so handsome in his tux while he thought I was the most beautiful thing in the world in my long black and white dress. That night was nothing short of magical. Time and time again he has proven to me that he really is my soul mate. He's like the lover I always wanted. We almost never fight, except when I go through PMS, he's like my best friend. Sometimes it feels like he can read my mind, we're so connected. It's a dream I never want to wake up from, but something tells me that reality has over plans."_

…

…

…

After I put the diary away Axel came into the room with a smile and soft eyes.

"Hey." He said before he kissed me on the lips.

"Hey yourself. Where did you go? Today we had a free day so I know you didn't have a mission."

"I just went to Sunset Hill to think. You were still sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. Besides I wanted to make sure that my thoughts were together before I discussed this with you."

I was confused. He walked from the bed to look out the window. After he kissed me, he didn't look at me.

"_What is he thinking?"_

"Axel… what did you want to say?"

My voice was a little shaky. My heart was beating fast. It almost started to ache.

"_Please don't say what I think you're gonna say."_

"Saedi… I think…"

I was on the verge of tears.

"_Don't say it."_

"We should…"

"_Please…"_

I wanted to cry. "

_Was he going to break up with me? But why? Did I do something that upset him?"_

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I pulled my knees into my chest. I didn't want to face him right now.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I promise not to do it again. I'll e a better girlfriend. Just please don't leave me."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute. Where did this come from?"

I looked up even more confused than ever.

"So you weren't going to break up with me?"

"What? NO! Saedi I love you too much. Why would I want to leave you?"

"It's just the way you said it…"

"The way I said it…?"

"Yeah. You sounded almost sad and whatever and so that made me think…"

"Ha-ha. Well I didn't mean it like that."

"**THEN DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT THAN!"**

"Sorry. Anyway… What I really wanted to say was… I think we should run away, you know together." He said with small grin.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? WE CAN'T TURN OUR BACKS ON THE ORGAINZATION! THEY'LL COME AFTER US!"

"I know that."

"*sigh* What's with this sudden thought?"

"I was thinking about you. I love you far too much to let anything else happen to you while we're out on a mission. I already lost you once. I wouldn't be able to handle it again."

"Axel…"

He came to sit in front of me and held both my hands in his. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Saedi… Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Then let me protect you. If it means keeping you alive than I am willing to give my life for you. Run away with me… Please?"

"_He's serious."_

I could only smile at him.

"Yes. I will run away with you."

He put both my hands behind his head as he leaned in for a kiss.

"_Our new life… begins tonight."_

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Someone somewhere deep within the castle is watching the couple and plotting.

"So Axel… You think you can defy the Organization with your little girlfriend? I'll show the pain you get for trying such a ridiculous plot." The man said as he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

**That Night**

**Saedi's P.O.V.**

**Song: **Check Yes Juliet, **Artist: **We The Kings

That night, while everyone slept, Axel and I snuck out of the window and began our journey.

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do**

The plan was for Axel to do a quick, but careful overview of the castle before our escape. He did one last insurance with me before leaving. I could hear thunder roaring in the Town That Never Was.

"_The perfect weather for this."_

I sat on the bed looking around the room.

"_Memories we shared shall forever remain here. Even though we won't."_

Suddenly I heard a clanking noise at my window. When I opened it, Axel was down below with his arms out and a smile on his face.

"All clear. Let's go."

I nodded. Before I jumped I had to make sure my boots and jacket were zipped up. I leaped out the window, closing it at the same time, and landed in his arms. Our first world… Neverland.

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me**

We ran through the fields as a variety of Heartless began to chase us. We were on the move now. There is no turning back. All we need to do is fight and run. One of the Heartless tried to separate us, by jumping in the middle, but Axel stopped it.

"Nice job baby."

"Thanks honey." He replied with a smile.

"_Fighting together like this… Defending each other… There's no way that we weren't meant to be."_

Next stop… Beast's Castle.

**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind**

We had arrived at Beast's Castle only to be greeted by more Heartless, terrified servants, and an unconscious Beast. Axel helped move the Beast into the cellar in the castle.

"Saedi stay here with them and I'll stop the rest of the Heartless."

"Be careful Axel."

"I will." He said before kissing me.

Once everything was clam, the servants fell asleep next to their master while I sat against a wall… thinking.

"_I feel bad. I knew we couldn't tell anyone we left, but I'm going to miss them." _

Suddenly a Heartless appeared inside the cellar. I took my fighting stance, ready to fight and defend. While I was fighting the Heartless, it did a spin kick and sent me flying. Axel had caught me, but while he was distracted… they locked us in. Axel started to bang on the door until I told him to move. I used my fire magic to blow the door open and killed all the Heartless that were within range.

"_All these Heartless showing up out of now where… Is getting old."_

Once we defeated them we had to move on… to Twilight Town.

**[The Real Chorus]**

**Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me**

**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side**

We had arrived, and again were met by a relentless number of Heartless. We fought as we ran through the down. As we ran we were hopping along the tops of buildings through the night. Our eyes remained straight as we continued to run, never looking back.

"_Even though the Heartless attacks were relentless. It was still nice… As long as Axel was by my side."_

**[Chorus: x2]**

When we raced towards the mansion… it seems as though their attacks finally stopped. There we stood in front of the gates, trying to catch our breaths. I looked up when I saw Axel starting to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny."

"How could you not Saedi?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe it has a lot to do with the fact that I'm out of breath because of all these Heartless attacks."

"I can't believe they're trying this hard. I didn't think the Organization was this much fun."

I couldn't help but smile as I stood in front of him.

"_He's such a little kid."_

When I looked back up at him I saw this giant fire ball heading towards us. I quickly pushed Axel out of the way and we slid across the grass.

"Axel, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks Saedi."

He helped me up, but my body stopped as my eyes widen when I looked at what cause that giant fireball.


	10. Gone Again

**Chapter 10: Gone Again**

**Saedi's P.O.V.**

The sight before us was breathtaking. I couldn't believe that the Organization would stoop so low the bastards. We looked at this legendary Heartless that stood before us at this moment. This Heartless was the definition of physical strength.

"_The Armored Flame Samurai Solider."_

The Heartless stood at least ten feet tall, wore what looked liked heavy samurai armor, a pair of wings on each ankle, and wielded four swords with flames surrounding them in each hand. I stood for a few seconds before jumping in the air and spun into the ground between us. We both jumped out of the way and started running toward the middle of the town so we could have more room to fight this ruthless thing. We finally reached the center with minimum damage.

"_I can't believe we're actually going to take on this legend among Heartless."_

Weapons in hand and our pulses racing, Axel and I were ready to take down that piece of junk. Together we dodged and scratched the armor, but that's all we did. We had to think of a new strategy, before our bodies gave out from exhaustion. Axel had lightly tapped me on the sholder to get my attention.

"Hey Saedi look." Axel said as he pointed to its chest.

"What about it?"

"Have you noticed that through this whole battle that thing would attack only once and quickly move to cover its chest?"

"_I'd never thought about it. Now I know why its swings are a bit awkward."_

"Ok so we know what its weakness is… now we just need to figure out a plan to get to it."

"Way ahead of you. Do you remember when I blew fire in its face? It covered its face and left his weakness opened. So all I have to do is blind it again and you move in for the kill. Sound like a plan?" He asked me with a big grin on his face.

"Alright. Go get him Axel."

He began to run the Heartless crazy before he blew a big fire ball in the Heartless' face.

"**NOW! SAEDI!"**

"Right behind you!"

I ran toward Axel, jumped off his head and into mid air. I was right at its weak spot. I grabbed my weapon by the chain. I began to spin with it in mid air and just when I was about to let go… Everything when hazy.

**Axel's P.O.V.**

My eyes widen in shock and soon tears began to sting them, threatened to fall. I saw her blood as it dripped to the floor and on its blade. Her head lowered and her weapon disappeared, in flames, she dropped it. The Heartless didn't move for a good minute or two before it flung Saedi's body out of its way. I jumped to catch her and place her on the floor. Her blood was spraying out of the wound in her chest she just received. She's crying as she reaches for my face. I remover the glove so I could scoop up some of her blood and whip two lines on each cheek before walking back to the Heartless.

"Say here Saedi. This won't take long."

I walked in front of it and pointed a finger to it.

"**CAN YOU HANDLE ME?"**

It jumped back and sent fireballs every which way. I was unmoved by its sad way of begging for mercy the closer I got to it. **"HAHA YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THIS GREAT BAD ASS POWERFUL HEARTLESS** **AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS? I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE BOULS OF HELL FROM WHICH YOU CAME!"**

I blew some more fire in its face before twirling my weapons and aimed right for its chest. I used my navigation skills to command my weapons with my fingers. I made them slice a hole in its chest, I guided them inside its chest, I twirled my hands so they could gain energy by doing the same action my hand is telling them to do. Once I felt like they had enough energy, I clenched both my hands together and my weapons exploded in its chest, making its pieces spread throughout this little town. I rushed to Saedi's side so I could hold her in my arms… one last time.

**Axel's Same Thoughts from the First Chapter**

" _It was just a normal day. When I first came to Organization XIII, I thought I would never cry. Emotions came from something none of us had… a heart. But until it was too late that realized I was wrong… so wrong._

_I now hold the one girl; I ever loved, in my arms as she faded away for the second time. Her eyes would slowly shut forever. I would never be able to hold her, touch her, feel her, to kiss her. My body shall be forever numb without her warmth. My tears slide down from my face and onto hers. I leaned down to kiss them away. I could feel her smiling under my touch. Her hand reached up to caress my cheek. I took her hand in mine and then leaned back down to kiss her sweet soft lips… one last time. Her hand went limp in mine and when I couldn't feel her kissing me back… that's when I knew. I pulled back so I could memorize her face before she was swallowed by the darkness again, but this time… I knew she wasn't coming back this time. The darkness started at her feet and worked its way up. Just before it got to her chest she closed her eyes as she whispered… "I love you, Axel." And just like that… she faded into the darkness… out of my reach for ever. I gripped the ground as I punched it. My knuckles started to bleed from the hard concert I was beating it._

_I dragged myself towards the castle and my bedroom. I flopped onto my bed so I could hug my pillow. I inhaled her scent…_

_"__Soon her scent will fade… just like her."_

_I closed my eyes and let her scent engulf me as I slipped into sweet slumber._

_"__Deixas…""_


	11. A Never Endind Cycle

**Chapter 11: A Never Ending Cycle**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

A cool breeze blew through that night air. Billions of millions of stars wrapped around a full moon as people of different variety moved in one big crowed towards the famous night club, The Organization, but one man stood out in the crowd. This man had bright blood red hair, emerald green eyes and his sun-kissed, soft skin. He wore a black, no sleeved hooded, zip up, jacket, red white beater, black pants, red tennis shoes, and silver chains around his waist. With hands in his pockets, this mystery man made his way inside the club with no trouble. Since he knew everyone one in the club, they would let him get in for free. He chatted with all his friends before the owner of the club, Lord Manes decided to introduce his main attraction.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome** **to The Organization! Tonight I am proud to introduce to you once again our main performer… Please give a warm, loving welcome to… **_**BLACK ANGEL**_!"

The lights dimmed and the music started. The red headed man made his way to the front of the crowd to get a better view.

**For Your Entertainment By: Adam Lambert **

**So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby**

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name

Four men brought out a giant box with a bow on top. Four women skipped around, each holding a piece of the bow until it was completely unraveled. Then everyone's eyes widen when a long black haired girl with red streaks, moon pale soft skin, emerald green eyes, with angel wings, black netted underwear and bra, black open-toed heels, and the Roman numeral for fifteen on the right side of her belly button slowly opened the box and begun to sing along with the words. She skipped in her heels towards the crowd where the red haired man caught her eye. She pulled the man into the middle of the crowd where she pushed him into a chair the four women set out. Black Angel moved her hands all over his body while singing to the crowd and him. She skipped away from him with and fell backwards where the group of people caught her and gently threw her back up. She was tossed a whip, which she used to strike the ground around his feet. Bringing her closer to his face as she continued to sing.

**Chorus:**

**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over**

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Black Angel threw her leg over his shoulder as she danced, shaking her hips around him, making sure he saw every curve and inch of her body. Suddenly a pole appeared, about a good five feet away from him. He watched as she strolled over to it and began to twirl and swing around it before sliding towards him again. He hands were on his lap as she stood up. Axel tried touch her, but she took both his wrists and threw them back to his sides.

**'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown**

**[Chorus]**

She strolled away again and turned to face him. She swayed in her hips and she let her hands roam over her slender body. She twisted her body so she could point to both her head and heart. Moving and swaying with music. She knew she had the stranger hypnotized.

**Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**

**[Chorus 2x]**

She got on all fours and started to crawl towards the man still trapped in the chair by her eyes. She made him get out of the chair and pushed him back into the crowd so she could slowly skip backwards to the box. She slid down and allowed them to wrap her in the box again as the song ended. Everyone clapped and applauded for more. In about five minutes Black Angel appeared, wearing a red strapless dress which was fluffed up at the bottom and red open-toed heeled shoes, next to Manes as he held the microphone in his hands.

"**Ok everyone. Now is the moment you've all been waiting for… It's time for Black Angel to pick the lucky man she wants to share a dance with."**

Black Angle looked around at all the men who were partially jumping over each other when she saw the man from before and pointed to him. The man was confused until she jumped down and grabbed his hand so she could lead him into a salsa dance. The music began and so did they. Neither said a word. They could only stare into each other's eyes as their bodies moved on their own to the music. When the music stopped, the crowd roared. The red hair man kissed Black Angel's hand before disappearing to the bar. She felt a sudden magnetic pull to him, so she followed him. She took the seat next to him and ordered a martini.

"So big, tall, and handsome… you got a name?"

"Lea, but you can call me Axel. You?"

"Saedi."

"Well Saedi, let's make a tossed." Axel said as he held up his drink.

"To what?"

"To the start of something new, because I plan to get to know you better." Axel said as their glasses clanked.

"Axel, hump. Your name sounds so familiar. Haven't we met before?" Saedi said as she put down her finished drink.

**THE END?**


	12. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
